battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Betelgeuse (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Betelgeuse is the 22nd stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Aldebaran. The next stage is Deneb. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground The scenery is much like the Sun. The battle begins with just a Heavenly Hippoe being thrown around, which though extremely bulky (they can endure several blows from a hypermaxed Kasa Jizo) are not a threat. If the player attempts to stall, Gabriels, Scissoroos and an Angelic Gory will come out after a short bit. Then, it loops Gabriels and Scissoroos. However, when hitting the enemy base, Heavenly Hippoes, Angelic Gory, Gabriels and a lone Mistress Celeboodle come out and attack. Strategy Seafarer Cat is a godsend in this level. In combination with Chill Cat and a meatshield as well as an offensive anti-Angel (Kasa Jizo is best but not required) the level is nearing trivial. No gacha: Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall, Crazed Sexy Legs, Macho Leg, and Awakened Bahamut. |-| Chapter 2 = Betelgeuse is the 22nd stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Aldebaran. The next stage is Deneb. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground The scenery is much like the Sun. The battle begins with just a Heavenly Hippoe being thrown around, which though extremely bulky (they can endure several blows from a hypermaxed Kasa Jizo) are not a threat. 6.6 seconds later, an UltraBaaBaa is sent out. If the player attempts to stall, Gabriels, Scissoroos and an Angelic Gory will come out after a short bit. Then, it loops Gabriels and Scissoroos. However, when hitting the enemy base, Heavenly Hippoes, Angelic Gory, Gabriels, UltraBaaBaas and a lone Mistress Celeboodle come out and attack. Strategy Kendo Cat is great here, as it is cheap, has decent damage, and can break the UltraBaaBaas' barriers reliably. With dual erasers, Kendo Cat, and 2 area attackers with quickish recharge, the stage becomes pretty easy. For area attackers, Castaway Cat is preferred for freezing the Scissoroos. The other can be any area attacker with good DPS/spammability, such as Paris Cat or Crazed UFO/Manic Flying Cat. |-| Chapter 3 = Betelgeuse is the 22nd stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Aldebaran. The next stage is Deneb. Restrictions Deploy from Row 1 only Battleground The scenery is much like the Sun. The battle begins with just a Heavenly Hippoe being thrown around, which though extremely bulky (they can endure several blows from a hypermaxed Kasa Jizo) are not a threat. If the player attempts to stall, Gabriels, Scissoroos and an Angelic Gory will come out after a short bit. Then, it loops Gabriels and Scissoroos. However, when hitting the enemy base, Gabriels, Heavenly Hippoes and a lone Mesocosmocyclone come out and attack. Strategy Trivia * In real life, Betelgeuse is the 9th-brightest star in the night sky and the second-brightest star in the constellation of Orion. It is one of the largest and most luminous stars visible to the naked eye. * The presence of a complex city on Betelgeuse may be a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, where Ford Prefect's homeworld is Betelgeuse which experienced an inexplicable apocalypse. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages Category:Main Chapters Levels